


Only Fans

by pressedlilacsandlilies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbating, Teasing, consensual recording, implied wife sharing, slight oral, unedited work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedlilacsandlilies/pseuds/pressedlilacsandlilies
Summary: Contains; consensual recording, implied wife sharing, teasing, slight oral, masturbating, fingering, unedited work.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Only Fans

You were always aware of the comments on Kenma’s live streams from his fans about you, the way they would tell him how good looking you are even his friends would join in. Kenma never got jealous because at the end of the day you’re the one sleeping next to him. Instead it gave him an idea that shocked you. 

“Pudding?” He asked looking down at you running his slender fingers through your hair, “Mhm?” You look up at him, “What do you think about starting an only fans?” 

It took a few seconds for his question to process what he just asked, “An only fans? Why are you asking?” You sat up and looked at him cocking your head to the side, “You’ve read all those comments and messages from people, when they see you they lose focus and ask about you. It gave me an idea, what do you think about it?” He asked moving his hand up your leg squeezing your thigh, “It sounds interesting, let’s try it.” 

And that’s how ended on the bed propped up on one elbow as you stared at Kenma who stood behind the tripod as he fixed it, “Kenma?” He looked up at you with a smile, “What is it pudding?” 

“Um, are any of your friends going to watch?” 

“I’m sure they will be, do you not want them to?” 

“I don’t mind, I’m just worried that it’s going to be awkward when they come over.” You admitted biting you bottom lip, Kenma smiled and crawled on the bed settling his head between your thighs as he kissed your clothed pussy, “At any time you want to stop you tell me okay? I want to make sure you enjoy yourself. Let’s see how far this video gets first then take it from there. Sound good puddin?” He murmured licking you through your panties, “Yeah.” 

“Good girl, are you feeling relaxed now?” He pulled away and kneeled between your legs rubbing your clit while maintaining eye contact, you nodded your head and sighed spreading your legs wider so he could slowly pull your panties off, balling the fabric in his hand you watched as he inhaled, “Maybe we could sell these as well.” He teased, you laughed closing your eyes and gently kicked his knee. 

He got off the bed again and pointed the camera at your pussy glazed in your arsoual from his earlier teasing, “Live in one, two, three.” He mouthed the last word watching as you slowly trailed your fingers up your thighs to your cunt spreading your lips open to thrust two fingers inside. It didn’t feel nearly as good as when Kenma did it so you waved your hand over to him, with a smile he crawled back on the bed sitting next to you replacing your hand with his. He slid two fingers knuckle deep, “Kenma!” You moaned looking up at him, his yellow catlike eyes darkened. Bending down he grazed his lips against your ear, “You’re doing such a good job pudding.” He praised. 

His thumb jerked against your clit as you bucked your hips grabbing his bicep digging your nails in the flesh of his arm, you looked up at the camera staring as the comments flooded in. You and Kenma had decided to upload a free video to see how people would react. Neither of you could read them right now but you were soon to find out that they were begging for another video, willing to pay top dollar to see you sucking Kenma’s cock, “Kenma!” You moaned laying back down feeling his fingers slide in and out at a slow pace barely rubbing your g-spot, bending down he nibbled oh the thin flesh of your throat, “Maybe I could invite Kuroo and Hinata over and we do a little house wife gang bang video, huh? I know those get plenty of views.”

Your eyes rolled in the back of your head thinking about it as your walls squeezed around Kenma, “Oh, does someone like that idea?” He asked kissing down your neck to your breasts completely missing your nipples, he quickened the pace before stopping rubbing the soft spot making your toes curl. Your orgasm ripped open as you came on his fingers, smiling he pulled out and crawled closer to the edge of the bed showing the camera his hand covered in your cum, “Hope you guys enjoyed.” He grinned shutting it off and ending the live stream, turning back to you he crawled up the bed and you peppering your face in kisses, “You did such a wonderful job pudding.”


End file.
